


"I'm the Doctor. Basically, RUN."

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Series: Don't Travel Alone [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter which Companion is traveling with the Doctor, one thing stays the same - the running never stops.<br/>(A look at the Companions' relationships with the Doctor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm the Doctor. Basically, RUN."

”Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life.”

—

From the moment he first grabbed her hand, Rose never really stopped running. She was running to escape her old life, to get away from the monster of the “day”, to keep up with the man in the leather jacket that was always a half-step ahead.

She could hardly remember what having a normal life was like, and she didn’t really want to.

Life with the Doctor was better than anything she could ever have dreamed of. 

Then he changed, and she almost found herself running in the opposite direction. But she didn’t. It was still him - one day with him was proof of that. She wasn’t sure how she felt about it yet, but she still took his hand and ran, because she’d never felt more alive than when she ran with the Doctor.

And she’d never been more heartbroken than when that was taken away.

—

“Wish I’d never met you, Doctor. I was better off a coward.”

—

Jack had never been much of a runner before he met the Doctor. Now, though, it was all he could do to keep up. Not that he was complaining. He was traveling with a beautiful girl and a brilliant man, and they’d saved his life even though he didn’t deserve it.

He didn’t really know why they’d done it, but it was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He loved them - really, truly loved them both. He’d die for them in a heartbeat. Not that he ever thought he’d need to - the Doctor usually made sure that they got away relatively unscathed.

When the time came, though, he didn’t hesitate to die for them.

And then he woke up.

The single worst moment of his life - keeping in mind that he’d just  _died_  - was when he watched the TARDIS leave him behind.

Eventually, he found his way back to Earth in a time and place where he might see the Doctor again.

After over a hundred years of waiting, all of his anger and hurt at being left fell away when he heard the TARDIS.

And he remembered, as he followed that skinny man in a suit to the literal end of the universe, just why he’d die and die again to keep this man running next to him.

—

“It’s like when you fancy someone and they don’t even know you exist!”

—

As soon as the hospital was on the moon, Martha was trapped. She couldn’t  _not_ follow the apparently crazy man as he ran around, trying to figure out first why they were there, then who the Judoon were looking for.

She couldn’t turn down the offer to travel through time and space.

The Doctor was _brilliant_. Who could blame her for falling for him a little?

After the trip to the end of the universe and the year of hell with the Master, she left the Doctor, for her own sake and her family’s.

It wasn’t until later that it really hit her - _she_  had saved the world. She could do good without the Doctor.  So she joined UNIT, and she did the world some more good.

But when given the opportunity, she fell into that trap again. She couldn’t help but jump at the chance to run with that madman again.

—

“You’re the most important woman in the universe.”

—

Before she met the Doctor, Donna was nothing special.

At least, that’s what she thought.

And yet there she was, running around all of London _in her wedding dress_ , saving the world.

When he asked her to come along, though, she said no.

She regretted it the moment she shut the door behind her.

So she spent a year looking for him. And when they found each other again, she said yes.

And then she found herself running again.

And running some more.

(Seriously, there was an inordinate amount of running involved).

They saved people.

They helped people.

They did  _great_  things.

And for a moment - just one shining moment - while they were running, she was the most important person in the universe.

And then she forgot.

—

“Come along, Pond.”

—

The night Amelia met the Doctor, she fell asleep in the garden.

He’d promised to be back in five minutes. He wasn’t.

He didn’t return for years and years, but when he did she went from waiting to running in two minutes flat.

And then he left again.

He showed up again the night before her wedding to Rory, and his timing couldn’t have been better.

This time, she wasn’t running _for_  her life, she was running  _from_  it.

Her time traveling with the Doctor was better than she’d dreamed it would be - and it only got better when her fiance joined them.

Even when they left the Doctor, she wanted to keep running.

So he came back, and came back, and came back.

Normal didn’t suit her anymore.

She had to keep running.

—

“You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you’re around.”

—

Rory was dragged into the running. Sure, he’d played games with Amy when they were kids, but he’d never expected to meet her Raggedy Doctor in person. He wasn’t supposed to be  _real._

But he was.

He knew - could tell from the moment they’d met - how dangerous the Doctor was.

He’d told him as much on their first adventure together.

That didn’t stop him from getting attached, though.

They grew close, became friends, and one day it hit him. He cared about this man. Would die for him, even. Not just Amy, which made sense, but the  _Doctor_. The mad, dangerous man who’d gotten them into so much trouble - and he would die to save him.

It terrified him.

But he found that even a desire for a normal life wasn’t enough to get away from their fast-paced crazy life with the Doctor.

Perhaps it was because deep down, he didn’t  _want_  a normal life anymore.

It didn’t matter either way, because at this point, the only way they’d leave this life was by dying (again, in his case).

So he kept going. Kept running. It was the only choice he had.

—

“I’m the Doctor. Basically, run.”


End file.
